1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a multi-needle sewing machine including a plurality of needle bars and a needle bar case supporting the needle bars.
2. Related Art
There has conventionally been known a sewing machine provided with a projector which projects an image onto an object. For example, a household sewing machine includes a single needle bar and a projector mounted on a head of the sewing machine. In use of the sewing machine, the projector projects an image of embroidery pattern assuming a finished piece onto a workpiece cloth. A user can exactly confirm a position of the embroidery pattern before sewing while viewing the image of embroidery pattern projected on the workpiece cloth.